Ridículo
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: A Zero no le tiembla el pulso a la hora de acabar con sus enemigos y pensó que sería igual de fácil con algo tan ridículo y molesto como eso. Se equivocó... porque las brujas inmortales, también tienen sentimientos. Lelouch x C.C.! R2


**Code Geass, así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Lelouch, que para algo es el amo del mundo.**

**.**

* * *

**RIDÍCULO**

Ella era una de las pocas personas para las que no era una incógnita quien se escondía tras esa máscara de Zero, sin embargo, lo que sí podía llegar a ser un misterio era lo que se escondía tras la mente de Lelouch. Normalmente solía acertar con cada uno de sus pensamientos, pero debía reconocer que desde que habían abandonado la reunión con los representantes de la federación china estaba intrigada por lo que le podría estar pasando por la cabeza.

Seguramente estuviese calibrando su próximo movimiento y por ello estuviese tan concentrado y callado.

Realmente a C.C tampoco le preocupaba mucho eso. Confiaba en Lelouch y era su cómplice al cien por cien, también en su arriesgada promesa de destruir Britannia.

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos regresando la vista a su inseparable Cheese-kun, achuchándolo entre sus brazos y fue entonces cuando creyó escuchar la voz de Lelouch bajo esa máscara.

-Ridículo…

La bruja volteó a ver a su cómplice. Este ya se quitaba la máscara tras haber llegado a sus aposentos privados en el Ikaruga.

Negaba descontento y C.C pensó que algo no le habría gustado de lo transcurrido en la reunión, aunque a su parecer había ido bastante bien.

Pero bueno, era Zero, el poseedor de esa compleja mente capaz de idear cien planes perfectos a la vez, por lo que cualquier cosa podía estar atormentándolo en ese momento.

Iba a sentarse junto a su peluche pero el dedo acusador del príncipe la hizo detenerse.

-¿Por qué tienes que llevarlo siempre?

C.C. siguió lo que indicaba, viendo que se trataba de su querido Cheese-kun. Miró al muchacho con indiferencia.

-Es ridículo que la mano derecha del líder de los caballeros negros vaya siempre a las reuniones abrazada a esa estúpida mascota.- gruñó, y sintiendo que atacaban a su querido amigo, la bruja se molestó, abrazándolo más contra sí.

-Tu traje también es ridículo y yo no te digo nada.

Lelouch, que ya colgaba su capa, la miró altivo.

-Mi traje es Zero y Zero es un símbolo.

-Cheese-kun también es un símbolo.- sentenció la inmortal, arrojándose al sofá.

No quería escuchar más idioteces por parte de Lelouch.

Sin embargo el Britannian había clavado su mirada mortal en ese peluche.

-Juro que te destruiré.- masculló apretando fuertemente su puño.

...

-¿Puedo pasar?.- escuchó la voz de Kallen tras la puerta.

-Adelante.- ordenó Zero.

La piloto estrella de la orden se adentró tímidamente.

-¿Querías verme en privado Lelouch?.- cuestionó entre avergonzada y emocionada.

En realidad no estaban del todo a solas, pero aprovecharía que la omnipresente C.C. se distraída haciendo eso que tanto le gustaba como era comer pizza tumbada en su cama.

-Tienes que hacer algo por mí, pero no debe salir de esta habitación.

La medio eleven tragó saliva desconcertada, más por la proximidad con la que Lelouch le estaba hablando. Se podría decir que le estaba susurrando en los labios. ¿Acaso le pediría otra vez que le diese "placer"? No, a no ser que para él una bofetada significase placer, aunque también era verdad que si se lo volvía a pedir, ya cuerdo como estaba ahora, era posible que la reacción que tuviese fuese completamente distinta.

Sin embargo, cabía la posibilidad de que no se lo pidiese, sino que directamente actuase, porque Lelouch estaba acortando la distancia de sus labios a milímetros.

Pero cuando creyó que el beso era inevitable, lo escuchó:

-Tienes que destruir a alguien.

A Kallen le costó asumir lo que estaba escuchando y el hecho de que Lelouch ya se hubiese apartado de ella, sin que sus labios se hubiesen llegado a unir. Sacudió la cabeza regresando en sí, donde era la capitana de su guardia, y en donde su líder Zero le estaba mandando una misión.

-Haré que preparen el Guren..- dijo, dispuesta a ponerse en marcha, pero Lelouch la detuvo del brazo.

-No será necesario.

A Kallen le extrañó eso.

-Pilotar es lo que mejor sé hacer, tal vez no sea la mejor opción para…

-Este es tu objetivo.- cortó Lelouch, mostrándole un panfleto publicitario con la imagen de la mascota.

Kozuki pestañeó perpleja.

-¿Cheese-kun?.- cuestionó, tomando el papel.

-¡Exacto!, quiero que elimines el ridículo peluche de C.C.

Y la chica ya creyó que perdía la razón.

-¡¿Cómo?!

No podía creer que el líder de la revolución que acabaría con Britannia le estuviese pidiendo semejante frivolidad.

-No lo soporto.- gruñó Lelouch haciendo una arrugada bola con el panfleto.

-Lelouch, no estoy para bromas.

-¡No es una broma!.- exclamó arrojando el papel.

Kallen se sobresaltó por la violencia de la acción.

-¿Por qué quieres quitarle el peluche a C.C.?.- preguntó, tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por comprender la compleja mente de su líder.

-Porque es ridículo.- dijo él, con la voz más debilitada.

Kozuki estudió sus gestos de derrota, llegando a una posible conclusión.

-¿No será que envidias la posición de Cheese-kun en brazos de C.C.?.- cuestionó entre el reproche y la decepción.

Al menos consiguió que el príncipe desterrado reaccionase, aunque lo primero que reaccionaron fueron sus mejillas, tornándose rojas.

-Yo… ah… claro que no…- agitó la cabeza en un intento de recuperar la frialdad. Ya se había cansado de intentar razonar con la capitana de su guardia personal. Él era Zero y tenía el don de la absoluta obediencia de aquel que le miraba. Se quitó la lentilla, dejando visible su geass.- Zero te ordena…

Y por primera vez desde que poseía su poder, quedó con la palabra en la boca.

-Adiós Lulu...

Lelouch gruñó furioso tras ver salir a Kallen, a veces olvidada que su geass solo funcionaba una vez por persona.

Se llevó la mano a la frente tratando de relajarse, porque puede, que se estuviese tomando demasiado en serio esta banalidad. A fin de cuentas tan solo era un peluche inofensivo, ¿qué tenía de malo?

Ya más clamado y con la mente volviéndose a concentrar en asuntos más importantes, Lelouch entró en el dormitorio, pero entonces, su mayor enemigo ya casi por encima del emperador de Britannia volvió a interponerse entre sus pensamientos.

Ese maldito Cheese-kun ocupaba casi toda su cama.

-¡Demasiado!.- espetó, mientras se deshacía con una mezcla de elegancia y brusquedad, de uno de sus guantes.

Al escucharlo, la bruja lo miró con desinterés.

-Está en mi cama.- acusó el dueño del poder de reyes.

-¿Todavía sigues con eso?.- cuestionó la chica, indiferentemente.

-Ya no solo tú te adueñas de mi cama, ¿ahora también debo dormir con eso?

La poseedora del code se expandió junto a su peluche, sin hacer el menor caso a su cómplice.

-Ve a dormir a otro lado si te desagrada.

Y el Britannian perdió los nervios.

-Estos son los aposentos de Zero, eres tú la que…- bajó la cabeza derrotado al ver la mirada indiferente de la bruja.-… olvídalo.

La inmortal se incorporó con su serenidad habitual.

-Que irritante puedes llegar a resultar.- comentó, al pasar al lado de Zero.

Este estaba tan concentrado en su nuevo fracaso que ni se percató de que la bruja dejó sus ropajes tras de sí. Fue consciente, al escuchar el grifo de la ducha, que C.C. le había servido en bandeja de plata la oportunidad para deshacerse para siempre del peluche.

Estaba abandonado sobre su cama.

Una sonrisa malévola se apoderó de su cara, mientras su ojo izquierdo reflejaba el geass.

-Muere.- ordenó y cómo esperaba el peluche continúo inmóvil.

Rió, porque en realidad, no necesitaba el geass para acabar con ese sujeto molesto. Lo tomó con fiereza intentándolo descabezar con sus propias manos, pero como era costumbre en cuanto a batallas físicas se trataba, esta también la perdió.

-No soy bueno para esto.- reconoció, jadeante por su infructuoso esfuerzo.

El grifo ya se había detenido, lo que significaba que en cualquier momento C.C regresaría, por lo que debía actuar lo más deprisa posible.

...

-¿Dónde está?

Sin molestarse en mirarla, Lelouch hizo un movimiento con su mano indicando que se detuviese, mientras terminaba su importante conversación.

-Sí, mañana regresaré a Ashford, adiós.- cortó el celular y entonces volteó a ver a la furiosa C.C. la cual solo vestía una toalla.

-Volveré como Lelouch Lamperouge a Japón antes de que Sayoko desbarate mi vida por completo, mientras tú te quedarás aquí y seguirás con las negociaciones con la federación china.- comentó, pero la peliverde estaba tan indignada que ni lo escuchó.

-¿Dónde está?.- repitió, cruzándose de brazos.

El príncipe agitó la cabeza confuso, a decir verdad, ya tenía la mente inmersa en sus próximos movimientos, por lo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le hablaba.

-No intentes hacer como si no sabes de que hablo. Te has pasado todo el día metiéndote con él y ahora desaparece, ¿en serio crees que soy idiota?

Fue contemplar la exagerada reacción de C.C. y Lelouch recordó a su blandito archienemigo y su funesto destino.

Esbozó una cínica sonrisa.

-En serio que no sé lo que te pasa.

La bruja lo miró con odio.

-¿Crees que por qué has hecho de la mentira tu modo de vida puedes mentirme a mí también?

Lelouch, un poco irritado por su impertinencia, la despachó con un elegante movimiento del brazo.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, vístete y acompáñame a la reunión del comité, donde abordaremos la estrategia a seguir con la federación china mientras estoy fuera.

Pero esto ya fue demasiado para C.C., demasiadas cosas había perdido por culpa de su inmortalidad como para renunciar también a su peluche y encima por capricho de un presuntuoso príncipe desheredado con ganas de venganza.

Se contagió de la sonrisa cínica de su cómplice.

-De acuerdo, iré a la reunión y les diré a todos que su amado líder Zero no es más que un príncipe de Britannia que los ha manejado como marionetas.

Esa afirmación y la determinación con la que lo había dicho provocaron que a Lelouch se le helara la sangre, pasando por su cabeza de nuevo el fantasma de la traición. Pero a penas le duró unos segundos esta intranquilidad, hasta que recordó ante quien estaba, su cómplice, esa que ansiaba por encima de todo que cumpliese su contrato. No, aunque fuese por interés pero C.C. jamás lo traicionaría.

Empezó a reír, al principió tímidamente, para acabar con una estruendosa carcajada y C.C. entendió que su pseudo chantaje no había funcionado. La necesidad de cumplir el contrato era más fuerte que el amor hacia su peluche.

Se volteó, cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-Tú no puedes traicionarme, somos cómplices.- dijo con regocijo, lo que irritó más a la bruja.

-Puede que no, pero tampoco tengo por qué ayudarte más.- sentenció, provocando la reacción en Lelouch.

Dejó de reír y siguió sus movimientos hacia la cama.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

C.C. ya estaba tumbada en la cama, recogida en posición fetal.

-Permaneceré al margen de ti, quedándome en esta posición hasta que puedas cumplir tu parte del trato y no tenga que volver a verte jamás.

Y esas palabras sí que llegaron más profundamente a Lelouch, mejor dicho la tristeza que desprendía la bruja al decirlas. Ya no era ese tono altivo y burlón habitual en ella, parecía más bien una niña débil e indefensa. Además, ¿qué era eso de que permanecería al margen de él?, ¿y eso que le prometió que siempre estaría a su lado?

De repente sintió una intensa agonía, pareciéndole todo; el geass, su rebelión, la lucha contra el emperador y Britannia, algo imposible de llevar a cabo si no la tenía a su lado.

Puede que el poder de reyes diese la soledad, pero él no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla todavía.

C.C. se revolvió al notar algo al otro lado de su cama, no era excesivamente pesado por lo que descartó que se tratase de Lelouch. No pudo remediar una sonrisa de ilusión al ver su amado peluche frente a ella. Lo atrapó rápidamente entre sus brazos, como si fuese una niña que acababa de recuperar su más preciado tesoro.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció en el mismo momento que sus ojos chocaron con el rostro de Lelouch y esa sonrisa tierna que esbozaba.

Le dio la espalda, eso sí, sin soltar por ningún momento a Cheese-kun.

-Tan solo era una broma.- excusó Lamperouge.- jamás imaginé que fuese tan importante para ti.

-Cuando te acostumbras a perder todo lo que tienes alrededor, es agradable encontrar algo que sabes que siempre te acompañará.- susurró la bruja en un inquietante tono nostálgico que contagió a Lelouch.

Inevitablemente también recordó todo lo que había perdido y sobre todo, lo que ya no quería perder.

-Yo te acompañaré, somos socios, permaneceré a tu lado hasta que también olvide de que color era.- sentenció el chico y C.C. no pudo remediar la sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que un sentimiento cálido se adueñaba de su pecho, de su corazón.

-Y ahora, bruja manipuladora.- irrumpió Lelouch en su campo visual, ya desterrando cualquier sentimiento de ternura.- ¿harás el favor de venir a la reunión?

C.C. giró hasta quedar boca arriba, con Cheese-kun contra su pecho.

-De modo que por eso me lo has devuelto.- alzó una ceja disconforme.

Zero se llevó las manos a la cara, ya no sabiendo como lidiar con esa mujer.

-No es eso… yo… no quería que estuvieses triste.- susurró, confiando que se conformase.

Pero a la inmortal le agradó comprobar que una vez más, tenía a ese muchacho contra las cuerdas. Incorporó el torso mientras extendía el muñeco en dirección de Lelouch.

-No piensas entonces que es ridículo.

El Britannian entrecerró los ojos, entendiendo lo que pretendía C.C. y no, no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso.

-Sí lo es y no voy a disculparme con un peluche si es lo que pretendes.- C.C. frunció el ceño con disgusto y Lelouch suspiró.- pero te prometo que jamás volveré a atentar contra él….- la chica no pareció del todo conforme.-… y que podrá acompañarte donde quieras…- una media sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de C.C., esperando conseguir algo más, pero el chico ya se plantó.- ¡ni hablar!, no voy a darle un cargo en la orden.

-Se lo daré yo.- provocó la chica.

Lelocuh se cruzó de brazos con desprecio.

-No puedes…

-Sí puedo.- retó, mirando a su peluche embobada.- será secretario de la pizza.

Zero negó.

-No existe tal cargo en la orden.

-Lo inventaré yo.

-No puedes.

-Sí puedo, y tú serás delegado segundo.

Y eso irritó al máximo al muchacho.

-¿Qué encima ese ridículo peluche está por encima de mí?

-Habla con más respeto a tu superior Lelouch.- se burló C.C., pero el ataque de ira de Lelouch no llegó a producirse del todo debido a que alguien golpeó en la puerta.

-Zero, te estamos esperando.- se oyó la voz de Kallen.

El chico volvió en sí, empezando rápidamente a ponerse su capa y a buscar su máscara.

-Un segundo Kallen.

-¿No puedo pasar?

-No, es que C.C. está todavía desnuda.- comentó inocentemente, sin pensar en lo claro que había sonado eso para Kallen.

-¿Cómo?.- irrumpió en la habitación desbocada.- ¿qué estabais haciendo vosotros dos?.- señaló.

C.C. se limitó a sonreír, jugueteando con su peluche, mientras Lelouch enrojecía al entender la visión de Kallen.

-No es lo que crees…- excusó.

La bruja rió, dándose media vuelta sobre la cama.

-Que aburridos…

La pilota del Guren intercaló miradas a uno y a otro todavía con las palpitaciones aceleradas, pero Lelouch la tranquilizó apoyando la mano sobre su hombro.

-Ahora vamos.- luego miró a C.C.- ¿no vienes?

-Tengo que recuperar el tiempo que por tu culpa no he podido pasar con Cheese-kun.- soltó como si fuese una respuesta racional.

Y Lelouch volvió a suspirar, bajando la cabeza totalmente derrotado.

-Lo dice como si no tuviese toda la eternidad para estar con él.

...

C.C. abrió los ojos a mitad de la noche. Se había quedado profundamente dormida abrazada a su peluche poco después de que esos dos se hubiesen ido a la reunión. Había estado tan feliz en el mundo de los sueños que no se había percatado desde cuando alguien, a parte de Cheese-kun, estaba compartiendo cama con ella.

Normalmente no necesitaba estar despierta para notar su presencia en cualquier parte del mundo, por eso, le causó tanta ilusión no haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora, fue como si todavía, algo de humanidad quedase en ella.

Dejó a Cheese-kun a un lado y se volteó para contemplarlo. Parecía realmente agotado, tanto que ni siquiera se había terminado de desvestir. Aún lucía la camisa y los pantalones de Zero, de esa máscara que dejaría ahí para volver a ser Lelouch, un simple estudiante de la academia Ashford.

Sabía que ahora la necesitaba ahí, pero no podía evitar pensar lo mucho que le gustaría acompañarlo, para poder seguir cuidándolo, para como le prometió, nunca separarse de él.

No fue consciente de cuando su mano estaba acariciando su suave pelo, sosegándolo, alejando cualquier remordimiento en forma de pesadilla que amenazase con perturbarlo, haciendo que tuviese felices sueños, ya que dado su destino, lo más probable es que tan solo ahí pudiese alcanzar la verdadera felicidad.

Lo besó tiernamente en la frente, para después abrazarse a su espalda y sentir su calor, recordando sus anhelos antes de que la maldición de la eternidad acabase con sus ganas de vivir y rezando porque Lelouch pudiese cumplir el verdadero deseo de su corazón.

Porque para que engañarse, pasar la eternidad abrazada a Cheese-kun era tentador, pero más aún lo era pasarla abrazada a Lelouch Lamperouge.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: nah, en realidad no creo que Lulu atentase nunca contra ese peluche, igual solo eran celos XD, en cualquier caso All hail Lelouch!

Sayonara, sean felices **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
